


Both

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Community: queer_fest, F/M, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: For Danny it will always come back to both Tess and Rusty
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean
Kudos: 12
Collections: queerfest2014





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> For the QueerFest 2014 prompt: Ocean's Movies, Danny Ocean, for Danny it will always come back to both Tess and Rusty

Danny had never understood when people talked about loving more than one person at a time. Sure, he understood that widows and divorcees could find love again, but that was sequential, not simultaneous. Then there were people who cheated on their partner, claiming to love both. He was inclined to simply say that they were bad people, but he was really in no position to make those kinds of judgments. After all, he was a thief.

Then Danny met Rusty.

His own bisexuality wasn't a shock to Danny – he'd known it for years – but what shocked him was the intensity of his feelings. This was more than he had felt for his previous girlfriends – some of whom he had actually considered proposing to – and more than he had ever felt for another man. Rusty understood him in a way that no one else ever had, and Danny felt completely himself around the younger man.

They began spending all of their time together. Vegas was their playground, but wherever the job called them – Monte Carlo, Budapest, Tokyo – they went together. And together, they became legends.

But in New York it all began to fall apart. Or come together. Danny has never been sure which. They were casing a museum, a familiar routine, when he saw her across the room.

Tess.

Danny felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest when he saw her; feelings he had only ever had for Rusty before. Danny loved – truly _loved_ more than one person at the same time. Different in some ways, but the same in others, he had no idea how his heart could fit such intense feelings inside him twice over. 

Throughout the years, through cons and flings and jail, Danny was no priest. But no matter who or how or when, it always came back to both Rusty and Tess. _He_ always came back to both Rusty and Tess.


End file.
